This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to speculative execution management in a coherent accelerator architecture. Application programs may be used to carry out a variety of functions. The amount of access requests to be processed in application programs is increasing. As the amount of access requests increases, the need for speculative execution management in a coherent accelerator architecture may also increase.